Dit is Dê Dag
by Humorke
Summary: Dit is een verhaal over Ron. Een alternatief verhaal over Ron. Hoe hij zijn leven leid, en hoe hij zijn keuzes maakt. En zijn geheim...


Hoofdstuk 1: De gedachten  
  
's morgens om een uur of 8 werd Ron wakker in de toren van Griffoendor. Hij stond op en keek uit het raam naar de mooie ochtend. Het was een prachtige dag. Het was 17 september. Hij keek naar het zwerkbalveld en keek toen naar Hagrids Hut. Hij keek omhoog en zei tegen zichzelf: 'Dit wordt DE DAG, de beste dag van m'n leven!'.  
  
Zo begint ons verhaal. Ons verhaal gaat niet over jonge Harry Potter, niet meer over die populaire vriend van ons. Hier gaat het over Ron, Ron, Ron. Hoe Ron zijn leven leidt. Welke keuzes Ron maakt, Welke vermoedens Ron heeft. En hier op deze mooie ochtend begint het verhaal.  
  
Ron ging naar beneden, naar de Grote Zaal. Harry zat al aan tafel. 'Hey, Harry!' Riep Ron.  
  
'Hey! Kom erbij zitten' Riep Harry terug. Ron liep naar Harry toe en ging naast hem zitten.  
  
'Waar is Hermelien?' Vroeg Ron verbaast. 'In de mhppmh bibliomphtheek' antwoordde Harry met zijn mond vol. 'Weeral? Waarom gaat ze er niet gewoon wonen!' Antwoordde Ron. Harry antwoordde niet. Ron keek naar z'n lege witte bord. Hij at niets.  
  
'Nog geen honger' zei hij. 'Dit wordt DE DAG, de beste dag!' Mompelde hij. 'Wat?' Vroeg Harry. 'Ow... Niets.' Antwoordde Ron vlug.  
  
Juist voor de middag hadden ze Waarzeggerij van Prof. Zwamdrift. Harry ging naast een knap meisje uit Huffelpuf zitten. Ron ging alleen zitten. 'Waarom moet Harry altijd de aandacht krijgen, waarom krijgt hij de beste plaatsen, de beste dingen, .' mompelde Ron. 'Meneer Wemel?' Vroeg Prof. Zwamdrift. 'Zijn mijn lessen niet interessant genoeg voor jou? 'Jawel, jawel' loog Ron snel. 'In je dromen!' Dacht hij. 'In mijn dromen?' vroeg Zwamdrift boos.  
  
Ron kon het niet geloven. Zwamdrift kon gedachtelezen. Kon ze dat echt? Die vraag werd al meteen beantwoord. 'En ja meneer Wemel, ik kan gedachten lezen. Het vraagt veel tovenaarskracht, en een heel groot kunstje waarzeggerij. Niet veel mensen kunnen het, maar ook niet veel mensen willen het kunnen! Het is dubbel zo moeilijk als faunaat te worden, maar het verschil is dat je geen gedachtelezer KAN worden zonder toestemming van het Ministerie. Na een lange tijd hebben ze mij toch aanvaard. Ik vraag me af waarom, maar dat doet er niet toe. Het is zeer gevaarlijk en heel moeilijk. Maar vele willen het niet kunnen, en weet je waarom meneer Wemel? weet je waarom?' vertelde Prof. Zwamdrift. 'Nee' antwoordde Ron beangstigend. Stel dat ze mijn gedachten leest en alles te weten komt, hoe ik de lessen vind, wat ik over sneep denk, wat ik over Harry zei, over.. mijn geheim.  
  
'Ik kan maar 1 minuut gedachten lezen, en moet dan weer op krachten komen, maar het is ook gevaarlijk! Vele mensen werden gek! Vele mensen stierven van waanzin door het gedachtelezen. Als je lang gedachten leest word je vanzelf gewoon gek, waanzinnig, zot! Al die stemmen die je hoort in je hoofd, alles dat je hoort en om je heen ziet. Je wordt overspoeld met waanzin!' begon Prof. Zwamdrift. Laat haar gewoon lesgeven, laat haar erover ophouden, laat haar niets over me vertellen smeekte Ron in zichzelf. Hij keek naast hem. Ook Harry werd wat bang. Zou hij ook een geheim hebben? Zou hij iets verbergen? 'Maar daar gaat deze les natuurlijk niet over! Maar onthoudt dit! Ik kan altijd jullie gedachten lezen! Ik kan alles te weten over je komen, dus wees maar braaf!'. Zowel Ron als Harry waren blij wanneer de les voorbij was. 'Ik ga dit aan mijn moeder vertellen! Ik wil niet dat iemand m'n gedachten leest' schreeuwde een meisje uit Griffoendor op de gang. Dit had vrijwel iedereen geschokt. Iedereen was bang van professor Zwamdrift, maar durfde er niets over zeggen uit de schrik dat ze iets over hen ging verklappen. Hermelien was zo slim geweest van geen Waarzeggerij meer te volgen.  
  
Hoofdstuk 2: Zweinsveld  
  
Het was middag nu, Ron had nog niet gegeten. Hij kreeg wel al aardig wat honger. Harry en Hermelien waren er nog niet. Hij ging alvast zitten, maar wachtte op Harry en Hermelien. Harry ging rechtover Ron zitten. Hermelien kwam na een minuutje ook aangehold. Ze ging naast Harry zitten. Haast onthoofde Henk zweefde boven hen voorbij. 'Hoi Henk' zei Hermelien. 'Hoi, hoe gaat het?' vroeg hij. 'Goed, en met jou?' Antwoordde Hermelien. 'Ach, het is toch altijd hetzelfde.' Mompelde hij toen hij wegzweefde. 'Wat is er met hem?' Vroeg Harry. 'Waarschijnlijk de koplopers weer!' Zei Ron wijs. Harry schudde zijn hoofd en nam een kippenboutje. Hermelien schepte een stukje rundvlees op. Ron keek in haar ogen. Haar mooie ogen. Hij kon er wel de hele dag inkijken. Hermelien had dit gemerkt en vroeg 'Watiser Ron?'. 'Ow. niets, ik hou gewoon van rundvlees.' Antwoordde hij.  
  
'IK HOU GEWOON VAN RUNDVLEES! , Ik hou gewoon van rundvlees! Waarom moest ik dat nou zeggen. Ik ben een idioot! Waarom gedraag ik me toch altijd zo stom als zij erbij is?'. Ron zat in de Griffoendor toren bij het haardvuur. 'Waarom val ik toch altijd op de verkeerde meisjes? ach ja.. Nu weet ik het weer. AL de meisjes zijn de verkeerde meisjes.' Mompelde hij. 'Wel, broertje! Wat is er?'. Fred en George waren binnengekomen. 'Niets, laat maar!' Mompelde Ron. 'Een meisje!' zei George. 'Ja, ik heb die blik al honderden keren gezien op een jongensblik. 'Vertel ons.' begon Fred 'Wie is het'. 'Ga toch weg!' Riep Ron. 'Hoor eens, wij zijn jullie broers, aan ons mag je het gerust vertellen.' Zei Fred.  
  
'Maar als je het ons niet wilt vertellen. tje' zuchtte George. 'Ik geef je 1 tip: wees lief, en romantisch. Het komt wel goed. Tenminste als je dezelfde charmes van ons hebt.' Riep Fred achterna. Ron zuchtte. 'ALS ik de charmes van hun heb. Stoefers. Lief zijn, romantisch zijn. Alsof het zo gemakkelijk is.' Zuchtte Ron. 'Dit is DE DAG, dit moet de beste dag van m'n leven zijn!' zei hij met alle moed tegen zichzelf. Hij ging Hermelien opzoeken en haar vragen met hem mee te gaan. Hij wist een mooi plekje bij het meer. Hij kan het romantisch maken. Hoopt hij. Ron was heel nerveus. Hij had nog nooit een meisje gehad. Hij wist niet zeker hoe hij het zou moeten doen. Wat moest hij doen? Hij schraapte al zijn moed bijeen en ging naar de bibliotheek (vermits ze daar zoveel zat) Maar ver hoefde hij niet te gaan. Ze kwam net de leerlingenkamer binnen. Ron werd heel nerveus, hij moest even op adem komen. Hij ging naar haar toe. 'Hey.. Euhm.. Hermelien' begon hij. 'Hey' zei Hermelien vrolijk. 'Heb je soms zin om.. Met me een wandelingetje te maken? Ik weet een heel mooi plekje bij het meer.' Zei Ron. 'Ow. ' begon Hermelien. 'Het spijt me Ron, maar ik ging al met Harry naar Zweinsveld. Je mag meekomen als je wilt! .' Vertelde Hermelien. Ron voelde een bliksem van pijn en woede in zijn maag. Het was alsof zijn maag omkeerde. Hij stond daar. Hij zei niets of deed niets. Zou dat Harry's geheim zijn? Is het daarom dat hij ook zo bang was bij Prof. Zwamdrift? Zou Harry hetzelfde proberen? Daarna wou Ron dat hij dat nooit gevraagd had aan Hermelien. Eigelijk wou hij zo vlug mogelijk aan Harry vragen of hij Hermelien wou versieren, maar eigelijk durfde hij dat niet vragen. Stel dat Harry wilt weten waarom? Ron was zo verward die dag. Hij wist niet meer wat hij zou doen. Maar toen schoot hem iets te binnen. 'Ik had haar moeten vragen of ze morgen kon! Maar daar is het nu weer te laat voor!' dacht hij. 'Misschien moet ik maar naar Zweinsveld gaan. Maar Harry zal er ook zijn. Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen. Misschien moet ik.' Zuchtte Ron. Hij schraapte het beetje moed dat hij had en ging naar de dikke dame, hij ging ook naar Zweinsveld gaan, hij ging het haar vragen en mee plezier maken. Maar toen hij de dikke dame voorbij kwam zag hij Harry met Hermelien de trap afgaan. Hand in hand! Ron voelde een golf van woede en wou iets doen, maar daar waagde hij zich niet op en hij ging gewoon naar z'n bed en plofte neer. Hij trok zijn pyjama aan en voor hij in slaap viel zei hij nog: ' Dit is de slechtste dag van m'n leven, ooit!'  
  
Hoofdstuk 3: De Mogelijke Concurrentie  
  
Ron werd de volgende ochtend al vroeg wakker. Hij bleef nog even liggen. Hij keek niet op z'n horloge. Hij wist dat als hij zou kijken hoe laat het was, de tijd langzamer zou vooruit gaan op een of ander manier. Hij keek rond in de leerlingenkamer. Nog geen schim te zien. Iedereen was nog aan het slapen. Hij keek naar Harry's bed. Harry lag languit op z'n bed. Hij praatte zachtjes in zijn slaap. Hij zag er heel dromerig uit. Ron hoorde hem een paar woorden zeggen ' Liefde .. ik houd van je.'. Ron schrok. 'Ik hou ook van jou' hoorde hij Harry nu duidelijk zeggen. Zou Harry echt iets met Hermelien willen beginnen? Was hij niet de enigste met die gevoelens? Ron wist nu niet meer zeker of hij wel met Hermelien naar het mooie plekje durfde gaan. Ron zuchtte. Hij ging net als Harry languit op z'n bed liggen en dacht aan Hermelien. Aan haar mooie ogen, haar mooie zachte krullende haar, haar frisse adem, haar schattige tandjes. Zucht. 'Deze keer is het echt. Deze keer is het echte liefde. 'Ik heb nog nooit zoveel om iemand gegeven.' Zuchtte Ron. Hij wreef over zijn bezwete gezicht. Hij keek naar zijn nachtkastje. Er lag een groot boek op. 'Zou Hermelien op me vallen moest ik nu even slim zijn als zij?' vroeg hij zich af. 'Misschien wel, misschien niet.. Ik denk het niet.. Ik weet het niet meer.' Ron deed zijn ogen dicht en probeerde nog wat te slapen. Na lang draaien en keren, moest hij toch opstaan. Het was nu negen uur. Het was weekend. Hij hoefde op niets te letten want het was vrijaf. Hij stond op, keek in de spiegel en zei tegen zichzelf. 'Dit wordt DE DAG, de beste dag!'. Hij schraapte wat moed bijeen en ging naar de grote zaal voor een stevig ontbijt. Hij nam wat spek, wat gebakken ei. En begon te eten. Ook al had hij niet veel honger. Nadat hij de helft van z'n bord had opgegeten kwam Hermelien de grote zaal binnen. Ron's maag voelde aan alsof hij zweefde, maar tegelijkertijd alsof hij lucifers had ingeslikt (die branden natuurlijk). 'Goeiemorgen' zei ze weer vrolijk. 'Goeimogen' mompelde Ron. Hermelien keek bezorgt, maar Ron probeerde er wat opgewekter uit te zien. 'Hoe was het in zweinsveld?' Vroeg Ron. 'Leuk! Echt jammer dat je er niet bij was.' Vertelde Hermelien. Ron wou het nu gaan vragen, hij was van plan van haar te vragen of ze met hem naar het meer zou willen gaan. 'Hermelien? .Kunnen we vandaag misschien.' begon Ron. 'Hey, Hermelien, Hey Ron!' Harry kwam binnen. 'Het zit me toch nooit mee he' dacht Ron. 'Hey' zei Hermelien. 'Wat wou je nu zeggen Ron?' Vroeg Hermelien. 'Ow, . Dat! Nou niets hoor' loog Ron snel. Hermelien leek verbaast. 'Nou. goed dan.' Zei ze. 'Ik ga naar de bieb' zei Hermelien. Ze at haar laatste stuk spek op en vertrok. 'Hey Ron, hoe gaat het?' Vroeg Harry terwijl hij wat worst nam. 'Goed!' Loog Ron, maar dat klonk niet erg overtuigelijk. Hij zuchtte. Harry keek hem bezorgt aan. 'Dat maak je me niet wijs.' Ron keek op. Misschien kon hij het nu aan Harry vragen. 'Harry.ik zou graag weten.' begon hij. 'Wat?' Vroeg Harry. Ron keek naar de grond. 'Wel, jij.'begon Ron weer. Harry keek hem doordringend aan. Ron zuchtte weer. Hij nam wat adem en zei: 'Heb jij wat met Hermelien?' vroeg hij. Nu hij het gezegd had, wist Ron niet zeker of hij het wel had moeten zeggen. Hij was bang voor Harry's reactie. 'Nee, hoezo?' Vroeg Harry. Ron keek schuin naar Harry. 'Ow.' begon hij. 'Nee hoor, maar ik wil je wel helpen!'. 'Nee, ik wil ook niets hoor' loog Ron snel. Harry zuchtte. 'Je denkt toch niet dat ik dat geloof? Ik wil je best helpen!' Begon Harry weer. 'Maar hoe verklaar je dan gisteren en waarom was je zo bang dat zwamdrift je gedachten zou lezen?' Vroeg Ron. Harry schrok. Hij nam adem en begon het uit te leggen. 'Nou, eigenlijk ben ik ook verliefd op een meisje.' Ron keek hem verbaast aan. 'Wie?' Harry antwoordt niet. 'Iemand uit Ravenklauw' zei hij snel. Ron had geen enkel idee over wie hij het had. 'Nou...' Begon Harry. 'Heb je het er al gevraagd?' vroeg hij. 'Nee' antwoordde Ron triest. 'Heb je der al uitgevraagd?' vroeg Harry opgewonden. 'Nou ja, één keertje maar.'. Harry keek hem verbaast aan. 'Wanneer dan?' vroeg hij. 'Gisteren, maar ze ging naar Zweinsveld met jou!' legde Ron uit. Harry voelde zich zo te zien schuldig daarvoor. 'Nou.' zei hij. 'Vraag haar vandaag uit. Morgen word het mooi weer zeggen ze. Weet je al een plekje?' vroeg Harry. 'Ja! antwoorde Ron. Ik weet al een plekje!'  
  
Hoofdstuk 4 : De faalangst  
  
Later die dag ging Harry met Ron mee naar Hermelien zoeken. Ze vonden haar uiteindelijk buiten bij een boompje in de zon. 'Ik ga niet mee' zei Harry. 'Niet vergeten! Blijf jezelf en wees romantisch en lief' vertelde Harry hem. Ron was een stukje opgewekter nu Harry aan zijn zijde stond. 'Dit wordt DE DAG, de beste dag van mijn leven' zei hij opgewekt tegen zichzelf. Maar ondanks dat voelde hij zich toch een beetje nerveus en opgewonden. Ze lag daar met haar hoofd in een boek en haar mooie benen over elkaar. Ron staarde haar even aan, en ging tenslotte naar haar toe. 'Hey, Hermelien! Wat lees je ?' Vroeg Ron. 'Ow. een liefdesverhaal. Eigelijk maar een flauwe. Maar ik had niets anders te doen dus ja, waarom misschien?' vertelde ze. 'Gewoon. Zeg, Hermelien. Wat ik wou vragen. Heb je soms zin om morgen met mij naar het mooie plekje bij het meer te gaan picknicken?' Vroeg Ron. Hermelien keek schuin omhoog. 'mm. morgen. Wanneer morgen?' Vroeg ze. 'Euhm. twee uur. Of neen negen uur 's avonds.' Zei Ron. 'Dat is wel laat, maar goed, ik kan. Ik zal tegen kwart voor negen in de leerlingenkamer zijn. Lijkt me leuk.' Antwoordde ze. 'Ok' zei Ron blij. Het was hem eindelijk gelukt. Hij was zo blij. 'Morgen wordt het DE DAG! Nog beter dan deze!' zei hij. Ron en Harry gingen terug naar de leerlingenkamer voor nog een potje knalpoker. Ron was zo gelukkig dat hij eindelijk een soort date had. Maar hij besefte wel dat Hermelien dit niet als een 'date' zag, maar als een picknick met een vriend. Maar toen sloeg de paniek in! 'Wat moet ik doen Harry? Hoe moet ik het haar duidelijk maken?' vroeg hij gepanikeerd. Harry keek hem hoofdschuddend aan. 'Je moet het voelen. Weet je wat romantisch zou zijn. Als je na het eten al vonken terug krijgt, moet je haar op het juiste moment kussen.' Ron verstijfde. Hij had nog nooit gekust. 'Hoe weet ik dan wanneer? Hoe weet ik of ik vonken terug krijg?' vroeg hij. 'Dat weet je gewoon! Maar soms kun je het zien of een meisje je graag heeft. Je ziet het aan hun gezicht.' Legde Harry uit. 'Maar wat als ze het verkeerd opneemt? Wat als ze weigert. Wat als ik niet slaag?' Vroeg Ron. Harry zweeg even. ' Je moet slagen!' zei hij. 'Maar wat als het niet lukt?' Vroeg Ron nerveus. 'Dan..' Begon Harry. 'Heb je problemen. Het zou kunnen dat ze het goed opvat, maar het zou kunnen dat ze het verkeerd opvat en dat jullie vriendschap er heel lang slecht aan toe zal gaan.' Legde Harry nerveus uit. Ron verstijfde van schrik. Wat als hij het nou verknoeide? Zoals meestal? 'Misschien had ik hier beter nooit aan begonnen. ' dacht hij. 'Maar het is gewoon. Ik hou zoveel van haar.' Zuchtte Ron. 'Ik kan niet ophouden met aan haar te denken.' Ron zuchtte. Het was al laat. Morgen zal het de grote dag zijn. Morgen zal alles moeten gebeuren. Lief zijn, romantisch doen. Allemaal zo makkelijk gezegd, maar niet zo makkelijk gedaan Ron hoopte vooral dat het allemaal goed kwam. Hoe zou het zijn om een vriendinnetje te hebben. Of nog beter. Hoe zou het zijn om met Hermelien te zijn. Maar zelfs als alles achter de rug zou zijn. Hoe moet het dan verder. 'Kan ik wel goed genoeg kussen? Kan ik een relatie behouden? Hoe moet ik dat allemaal doen? Ik heb nog nooit een relatie gehad' dacht Ron nu erg nerveus. Hij ging op de rand van zijn bed zitten en dacht na. Wat zou hij kunnen doen. 'Bloemen' zei hij opeens. 'Ik moet haar bloemen kopen, ja dat is het! Maar ze weet niet dat ik met haar wil, dus als ik haar bloemen geef, gaat ze er meteen achter komen en krijg ik de kans niet om haar hart te winnen.' Zuchtte hij. 'Dit is moeilijker dan ik dacht.' Zei hij. Hij nam diep adem en zei ' Ik koop haar bloemen! Ik kam m'n haar enzo en laten we hopen dat het lukt!' zei hij trots. 'Nu alleen nog 1 probleem. Hoe kom ik aan geld om bloemen te kopen?' dacht hij. 'Ach ik leen het wel van Fred en George of van Percy. Nee niet van Percy. Van Harry misschien.' Ron schudde zijn hoofd. ' Dit is niet zo makkelijk, echt niet!'.Hij trok zijn pyjama aan en ging op z'n bed liggen. Na heel lang liggen draaien en keren, viel hij toch om 4 uur 's ochtends in slaap.  
  
Hoofdstuk 5 : dit is DE DAG  
  
Ron werd die dag om 8 uur al wakker. Hij had maar 4 uurtjes geslapen, maar het zou onmogelijk zijn om nu nog in slaap te geraken. 'Dit wordt DE DAG, de beste dag van z'n leven! En deze keer ECHT' zei hij opgewekt, ook al was hij nog een beetje moe, maar hij kon nu onmogelijk nog slapen. Hij was ongelofelijk nerveus. Hij moest nog bloemen kopen. 'euhm.eerst naar Harry. Ow. die slaapt nog. Dan even wachten. Ik zal al naar de grote zaal gaan voor een stevig ontbijt, want ik heb een keertje honger.' Ron ging voorbij de dikke dame en ging de trap af. Hij ontbeet met wat spek, eieren, worstjes en een glas fruitsap. Ron was nog nooit zo nerveus geweest. Harry kwam de trap af. 'Daar zit je dus' zei hij. 'Zo vroeg al op?' vroeg hij. Zijn ogen waren nog maar half open. 'Dit is de dag he' zei hij. 'Ja' antwoordde Ron. 'Wanneer is het?' Vroeg Harry? '9 uur.' Antwoordde Ron. '9 uur?' Schrok Harry. 'zo vroeg?' ging hij verder. 'Nee, 's avonds' antwoordde Ron. 'Ow. dan is het wel nogal laat he.' Antwoordde Harry. 'Ja maar dan is het al een beetje donker aan het worden, zakt de zon aan de horizon, en dat is toch romantisch of niet soms?' Vertelde Ron. 'Ja, je hebt wel gelijk. Ik zal voor je duimen!' Zei Harry vrolijk. 'Bedankt' Ron glimlachte, maar ondanks dat was hij nog steeds nerveus.  
  
Die dag ging heel langzaam vooruit, maar het was eindelijk 8 uur 30. Ron had z'n haar gekamd, van Harry wat geld geleend voor wat bloemen, en zich mooi gekleed (zo mooi mogelijk, want Ron z'n ouders hebben niet veel geld). Om kwart voor negen was Hermelien niet in de leerlingenkamer. Het werd 10 voor.. vijf voor. Ron begon zich ongerust te maken. Wat als ze niet kwam? Wat als te niet wou komen? Maar om 3 voor negen kwam ze de leerlingenkamer binnen gelopen. 'Sorry!' Zei ze. 'Ik was in de biblio.. Hemel Ron! Je ziet er zo mooi opgemaakt uit!' zei ze. Ron bloosde. Hij haalde de bloemen van achter zich en gaf ze aan haar. Hermelien leek verbaast, maar bloosde toch. Ze nam ze aan en zette ze op haar nachtkastje. 'Tot nu toe gaat alles goed' dacht Ron. Kalm, Kalm! Hij zweette helemaal.  
  
'Ik heb me niet opgemaakt, ik zie er niet uit.' Legde Hermelien uit. 'Je bent altijd mooi.' Antwoordde Ron. Hermelien keek hem verbaast aan, maar voelde zich toch gevleid. 'Zullen we?' Vroeg Ron. Ze gingen de leerlingenkamer uit en gingen de trap af. Onderweg zagen ze Draco Malfidus. (De aartsvijand van Ron en Harry.). 'Zo, zo Ron. Is dat modderbloedje je nieuwe vriendinnetje? Is ze rijk misschien?' Zei Draco. 'Rot op Malfidus!' Schreeuwde Ron.  
  
'Dit moest gewoon gebeuren zeker?' Dacht Ron. Gelukkig volgde Malfidus hen niet. Ron en Hermelien gingen naar buiten. Ron had het eten daar al gezet, dus moest hij niets meenemen.  
  
Ze wandelden langs het meer tot daar. 'Eigenlijk begrijp ik het niet goed, Ron.' Zei Hermelien nerveus. 'Je zult wel zien' zei Ron, die nog nerveuzer was. Z'n stem werd op het einde van de zin pieperig. Hij nam wat adem. 'Hier is het' zei hij. 'Wauw, het is prachtig!' Zei Hermelien. Harry had voor Ron wat kaarsen neergezet die flikkerden. Ze gingen zitten. 'Dit is echt prachtig, Ron, maar. ' Ze stopte met praten. Ze keek rond. Ron keek in haar ogen. Hij was erg nerveus, hij wist niet zeker wat hij moest doen. Hij nam haar hand. 'Hermelien.?' Begon hij. Zijn handen zweette. Hermelien leek heel nerveus. Zou ze het weten? Ze keek naar de grond. Was ze verlegen of wou ze niet. Ron schraapte wat moed bijeen en zei: 'Hermelien ik heb je echt heel graag.'. Hermelien keek naar Ron. 'Ik heb je ook graag, ma.' voor ze haar zin kon afmaken, had Ron zijn lippen dicht bij de hare gedaan, en kuste haar. Het was een hemels gevoel, alsof hij opeens zweefde. Haar lippen waren zo zacht en fijntjes. 'Dit is DE DAG, de BESTE van m'n leven' dacht hij. Maar Hermelien trok haar weg. Ron wist niet wat er gebeurd was. Kon hij het niet goed kussen? 'RON!' Schreeuwde ze. 'Wat is dit? Wat doe je?' Vroeg ze onbegrijpend. Ron had nog nooit zoveel pijn gevoeld in z'n buik. Alsof de ene bliksem na de andere erin schoot. Hermelien veegde haar lippen af en stond op. 'Het spijt me Ron, maar dit is niet wat ik wil!' Ron had het gevoel dat hij door de grond zakte van schaamte. Waarom moest hij haar kussen, waarom dacht hij dat dat het teken was? Hij had het weer verknoeid. Er kwamen tranen uit haar ogen. 'Sorry, maar dit word niets!'. En ze liep weg. Haar silhouet verdween in de mist. Het meer was nog nooit zo rustig geweest. Ron zat daar alleen. Tussen de kaarsen, waar er ondertussen al veel van uit waren. Het eten dat hij daar gezet had, was nog niet aangeraakt, maar hij had geen honger meer. Hij had nergens nog zin in. Het was alsof dit het einde van z'n leven was. 'Dit is DE DAG, de SLECHSTE DAG van men leven! Ooit!'  
  
Delarivière Sven, 17/08/'03  
  
Dit is DE DAG is een verhaal over Ron.  
  
Ronald Wemel, niet Harry Potter.  
  
Dit gaat niet over de jonge held die iedereen kent,  
  
maar over hoe Ron zijn leven leidt. Welke keuzes hij maakt,  
  
over zijn manier van problemen oplossen.  
  
Over zijn geheimen en zijn liefdesleven.  
  
Het is superorigineel, ja kan niet stoppen met lezen.  
  
Je leeft er echt in mee.  
- Laura - 


End file.
